Silvanus
God of Wild Nature Silvanas was best known for being the Oak father, the highest deity in the domain of nature and the most influential of them all. Before the Eclipse Silvanas was the embodiment of calm and tranquillity, his dogma was one of peace and balance. When the eclipse hit and the cataclysm struck the balance and tranquillity that Silvanas valued so highly was abruptly broken and he was filled with rage and hatred. His rage brewed for a century before the Rise of the mechanically inclined Neo Faerun Order prompted him to take action, being one of the few dieties that still retained their powers after the destruction of Mystra he made a deal with his allied Deities. The deal would give the gods back their powers in exchange for them promising their fielty to Silvanus and his cause, Silvanuses rage brought him and the newly formed Everbloom on a path of destruction spreading from Ice wind dale down the sword coast. Thankfully one of the doughters of Silvanus, Eldath, managed to convince Silvanus to change his path and calm his fury, he still harbors hate for the ennemies of Everbloom, but he now belives that the war must take it's natural pace without his active participation. Worshipers The Church of Silvanus had a pervasive influence, especially across the continent of Faerûn. Non-worshipers often viewed the Church unfavorably due to its tendency to disrupt expansion into woodland, sometimes with violence. Examples of rituals for worship were entreaties for spells at sundown or in moonlight. The Dryad Dance was a replenishing ritual of wild, wayward dance that called out dryads to join the ritualists for mating. Most Silvanite clerics, sometimes referred to as Forest Masters, also functioned as druids or rangers. In the wake of the Eclypse and the formation of Everbloom, Silvanus has taken a more forward and agressive role in the Pantheon of Everbloom, his is the largest Clergy and represent most of Everblooms general population. '- Cleric of Silvanus' The clerics of Silvanus are few and far between as the clergy frowns upon use of conventional weaponry and armor, yet those few that exists are generally liked and trusted within Everbloom. Clerics of Silvanus are often hired by druidic circles to act as forest appeasers and to calm the surrounding wildlife as their divine connection with Silvanus allows them to command wildlife and nature better than most druids. Requirement: *Alignment: Good, Neutral *Class: Cleric of Silvanus *Must be one of the common everbloom races. *Profficiency in Nature Perk: 'Divine Command, A cleric of Silvanus may use channel divinity to gain the effects of "talk with animal" and "Animal freind" on one creature for 12 Hours. '- Forest Master The clerics of Silvanus and Druids that prove themselves strong enough and dedicate their lives in the service of nature may be granted the title of Forest Master. The gifted individuals that become Forest Masters are given the tools to controll and manipulate nature to their will, they directly channel the power and will of Silvanus. Requirement: *Alignment: Good, Neutral *Class: Cleric of Silvanus, Druid *Must have shown dedication to Silvanus through years of service. *Profficiency in Nature '''Perk: '''Moonlight awakening, A forest lord may complete the Moonlight awakening ritual to controll, the forest master can spend the night to appease the surrounding nature, making nature itself work for the master. Category:Deity Category:Major Deity Category:Silvanus Category:Everbloom